


March Madness

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: James broods about fame and normality and Draco sets him straight.





	March Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: Pining for normalcy  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

"What's wrong?" 

Jamie has been sighing while reading Quidditch Today on Draco's couch, and Draco knows that there's nothing that deep or important in those glossy pages.

"Nothing," Jamie mumbles, without looking away from the magazine.

"Are you jealous of the bodies some of those players have or do you wish you were fucking them?" Draco asks.

Jamie finally puts the magazine down and looks at Draco with a frown in his face. Draco is not surprised that Jamie has no idea what's going on, because he gets into his head and forgets the world. "You've been sighing like a boy waiting for his first crush to notice him. So unless Quidditch Today features some hot new stud you want to bed, there's something wrong."

Jamie sits up and stares at Draco. "I was thinking."

"That's your problem," Draco deadpans. "Gryffindors aren't known for thinking and it strains your brains."

"Fuck you," Jamie answers with a huff.

"You did, an hour ago, but I can see how this thinking might cloud your memories." Draco is just having fun now, but Gryffindors do make it easy, even when you love them and don't want to hurt them.

Jamie gets up and straddles Draco. It's a tight fit in the armchair, but Draco doesn't mind. "I can fuck you again."

"You can and will after you tell me what's wrong," Draco says, because he knows Jamie too well and this won't end well if he lets Jamie brood. From the sigh he gets, he can tell he's right to be worried.

"It's stupid, but I just- team did an interview that's coming out in the next issue. Falcons on the way to winning the title. Malfoy and Potter working together. You know the drill, and everyone was asked about boyfriends and girlfriends, and I thought- how nice would it be if we were nobodies, if we were normal. If we weren't Potter and Malfoy. No one would know our names and we wouldn't have to come out. We could just be." Jamie presses their foreheads together with a sigh, but then pulls back annoyed when Draco starts laughing. "What the hell, Draco? I'm serious."

It takes a good minute before Draco can stop laughing and that's just because Jamie starts smacking his arm. "You're so full of dragon's dung, Jamie. You would hate it. When we leave the country for a night or a weekend, you start itching at the anonymity of it all. Imagine a world where no one knows your name, where you haven't done anything remarkable at all, where you aren't the best chance for the national team win. Imagine not getting the fastest brooms, the sleekest products, all for free, all because you are James Sirius Potter. Picture yourself walking Diagon Alley and instead of people moving away in awe or asking for an autograph, bump into you without a simple 'beg your pardon', because you're a nobody."

"It wouldn't be so bad." The hesitation is obvious in Jamie's voice now and Draco barely has to raise an eyebrow, before Jamie is rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'd hate it. I'm a Quidditch player and bloody good at it. Hell, I _am_ the national team's best chance."

"And so modest too," Draco said, before kissing Jamie soundly. "You're not a nobody and you aren't normal, and that's the way I like you."

"Still, it'd be nice to tell the world that we're together," he said.

"The world is made up of nobodies who don't need to know about our private life," Draco answers with a shrug. "Let them wonder about you, let them imagine that they can have the impossible in their dreams, while I have you right in my arms."

"And we can fuck."

"If it stops your pining for normality, then I'll sacrifice myself and shag again."

Jamie laughs. "Who's full of dragon's dung now?"

Just like that, the brooding ends, the smile is back and if the 'downside' is another shag, then Draco considers this a pretty good afternoon.


End file.
